


His Angelic Voice

by Starry_Writter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Bassist Connie Springer, Bottom Marco Bott, Drummer Sasha, Fuck boy Jean, Guitarist Eren Yeager (Main), Guitarist Mikasa (Rythm), If i do, Lead Singer Jean, M/M, Might include nfsw scenes later on, Top Jean Kirstein, levi has a sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Writter/pseuds/Starry_Writter
Summary: Jean is the lead singer of a very well-known band named “Devils of Paradise”. Everything is going well for them until one of the members of the band decides to quit unexpectedly just a few months away from their long awaited concert. In order for them to be able to perform at their concert they must find a replacement immediately! After weeks and even months of looking they finally found the ideal replacement but something about the replacement doesn’t sit right with Jean...
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	His Angelic Voice

“You’re what?!” everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to face Reiner and Eren.

“Like I said. I’m quitting the band” mumbled Reiner while gently placing his guitar inside its case.

“You can’t quit! Not now that the concert it’s just a few months away!” Eren started shaking his hands, visibly shock and confused by what Reiner had just told him.

“I know this is sudden but I’ve already taken my decision. Being part of the band was good while it lasted but I can’t keep lying to myself, I don’t enjoy playing music as much as I used to. Perhaps this is for the better.” He said while picking up the case with his guitar on it.

Armin nervously walked up to Reiner and Eren with his clipboard in hand.

“B-but Reiner, the concert is just a few months away. A-and we don’t have anyone that could replace you in such a short time.” Armin said in hopes Reiner would agree to stay at least long enough for them to find a replacement.

“I’m truly sorry, I hope you guys manage to find a replacement soon.” Reiner turned around and walked to the door, before exiting the room he looked back and gave the band members a small wave with a soft smile and then left.

“Great! Just great! Where are we supposed to find a replacement in such a short time?” Jean said while walking back and forth, shaking his hands with frustration.

Armin sighed while looking at his clipboard “I know this looks bad but I’m sure we’ll figure something out just in time for the concert”

”Do you have plan, Armin?” asked Sasha while eating some potato chips.

”Not yet but I’ll figure something out”   
  


“You said there’s still a few months before our next concert right, Armin?” asked Mikasa while approaching Armin.

”Yeah! Why do you ask?” 

  
  
“Then there should be enough time for us to find a replacement.”

“I guess you’re right...” Armin hummed while he thought of something, after a few mins he finally came up with the perfect idea. “I may know what we can do in order to perform at the concert.” 

“And that is?” asked Eren standing next to Mikasa.

“Well, I suggest we post on social media that we are looking for a new member and let our fans audition.”   
  


“That actually sounds good!” Sasha said while walking towards Armin alongside Connie.

“Yeah!” Connie answered while standing next to Sasha.

”Do you all agree?” asked Armin.

”It’s fine by me” 

“I agree with Eren”

“Jean? What about you?”   
  


Jean turned around to face Armin “Yeah, it’s fine by me” 

“It’s decided then! I’ll let Levi and Erwin know.” Armin said excitingly while exiting the room.

  
Jean sighed and walked towards the group, once he got near them, Connie stopped him by placing his hand on Jean’s shoulder.  
  


“Hey, man! We’ll find the ideal replacement, don’t worry.”

”I’m more worried about what Levi is going to do with us once he finds out.”

“Technically he can’t do anything to us, it’s not our fault Reiner left.” Sasha said while licking her fingers 

“Like that’s ever stopped him before.” Connie said earning a small chuckle from Jean.

That’s when they all heard the door open and turned around to see Armin carrying some papers and a small laptop. He started walking towards the nearest table and placed the laptop on top of the table and placed the papers besides it. He then turned around to band groups and signaled them to come closer. The band members immediately started walking towards Armin and then stopped a few meters by it. Armin looked pleased, they all assumed that his talk with Levi and Erwin had gone well.

”Alright, guys! I have good news. I informed the CEO and his helper about the situation and surprisingly they agreed to let us host auditions to find someone that can fill Reiners spot. They also said that it will be good publicity for us to have a new band member.” Armin said trying to hide his excitement and remain calm.   
  
Jean looked at Armin with a smirk on his face “To be honest, I had my doubts at first but if it brings more publicity to the band then let’s do it!” 

  
Armin picked up the papers that were on the table “Unfortunately we don’t have much time, we were provided with only a week days to find a replacement for Reiner.”

“A week seems like plenty of time to me” answered Sasha 

“It may seem that way but considering how popular you guys are, it may be impossible for all your fans to perform.”

”Well, it’s not like we have plenty of time either. When will the auditions be?” asked Eren

“Next week”

”Next week? Isn’t that to soon?” Jean asked

”Just like Eren said, we don’t have much time and we have to take in my mind that the remaining time will be used to train the new member, with the concert being just a few months away and perhaps a world tour following behind, we don’t have a time to waste.”

“Ah, yeah! I totally forgot about that.” Jean said while scratching the back of his neck.

”Will the auditions be online or will we judge them personally?” Mikasa asked Armin.

”The safest route will be

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic !! I hope you guys enjoy it ! I might update this chapter later since now that I’m re-reading it I feel like I need to fix somethings...!


End file.
